Naruko: Gem of the Sand
by AkatsukiAsh
Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto's fight in the valley of death, Sasuke faints there before he could go to Orochimaru. Gaara and Lee are the ones to get to the valley of death first and what if an unexpected occurrence happened?
1. Prologue 1: Naruto and Kyuubi no more?

Naruko: Gem of the Sand

Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto`s fight in the valley of death, Sasuke faints there before he could go to Orochimaru. Gaara and Lee are the ones to get to the valley of death first and what if an unexpected occurrence happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Prologue: Naruto and Kyuubi no more!?

Looking around Gaara and Lee couldn't believe what happened (Gaara's only reaction is his eyes going a bit wider than before and then going back to normal immediately), Sasuke was lying on the ground near the river and a few feet away from him was a bundle of orange bloodstained-clothing. Gaara made his sand pick up Sasuke and as Lee was gonna pick up Naruto's clothes it started moving a bit and a muffled sound was coming from underneath it.

"G…Gaara-san…" Lee said pointing at the clothes

Gaara went to where Lee was and looked at the clothes as they heard a crying starting to come from it. As Lee was about to gather up the clothes, he jumped back a little as a small nine tailed fox jumped in proactively. Gaara knelt down and petted the fox and when it relaxed Gaara picked up the bundle of clothes (and the fox on top of the clothes) and uncovered the clothes revealing a baby that looked very much like the infamous loudmouth and most unpredictable ninja of Konoha . Lee stared eyes wide in surprise at the baby.

Shukaku told Gaara something before he spoke to Lee, "It's Naruto-kun." He said looking down at the baby in his arms.

Lee was now looking at he baby in shock with his mouth wide open and said, "Th…that's Naruto-kun!?"

* * *

Tsunade wanted to kill the last Uchiha when she saw the bundle of bloodstained-clothes the sand genin was holding if it wasn't for Jiraiya`s hold on her shoulder. Medic nin went over to where the Uchiha was and whisked him away to get him treated.

"Hokage-sama." The youngest child of the late Kazekage approached her with Rock Lee following closely.

Tsunade tried to hold back her tears as she looked at the bloodstained-clothes but she couldn't hold back any longer as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She stared at the bundle of clothes tears falling down, oblivious of the sand forming a come around Gaara, Lee, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-sama, we found Naruto-kun like this."

After Lee said that Gaara pulled down the clothes a bit revealing a small sleeping familiar looking baby.

"N…Naruto?" Tsunade asked as a small fox unburied itself from underneath the clothes. "And Kyuubi?"

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun is no longer a boy."

* * *

"You want us to take care of her?" Temari asked. Kankurou was standing behind her as the both of them were staring at the Hokage who was cradling a sleeping baby in her arms."Naruto-kun is from here, in Konoha. Why can't you take care of her?"

"Simple, Temari…" Tsunade said smiling and turned to Gaara who was standing beside the door cradling a sleeping fox in his arms. "Both Naruko and Kyuu has taken a liking to you three especially your youngest brother, Gaara and I cannot trust the villagers so easily as she will look a lot like before."

"I like the name." Gaara said from his place beside the door

Temari sighed out loud as it seemed Gaara has agreed in Naruto now known as Naruko.

* * *

 **那琉子**

-Naruko

Her name means beautiful gem child. Beautiful(Na) + Gem(Ru) + Child(Ko)


	2. Prologue 2: Telling and at Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Prologue 2: Telling and at Suna

While most people of Konoha was celebrating the death of the Kyuubi holder, a small group was gathered in the Hokage's office mourning his death. Tsunade tiredly pinched the bridge of her nose while she watched Hinata bawl her eyes in the arms of her jounin-sensei. Jiraiya was lucky to have escaped all this. He was out, escorting the sand sibs and their new sister and 'pet' and telling the interim Kazekage of the sand siblings about the latest additions to Suna's population.

"Tsunade-sama?" Iruka spoke up, a harsh tone as though he was trying his best not to choke. "When will we hold Naruto's funeral?"

Tsunade knew that question would come one way or another. "I'm sorry, Iruka," She sighed softly looking at the academy teacher. "There will be no funeral. The only thing found of Naruto was his destroyed clothes." Tsunade motioned to the bloodied heap of orange clothing on her desk.

She barely flinched when Iruka let out a loud wail of sorrow as Tenten, Ino and Hinata started to cry once more. Ebisu tried to comfort the wailing grandson of the Third Hokage. Asuma stood behind Shikamaru, a hand on his shaking shoulder as the young chunin cried with his head bowed. Kakashi was just in the shadow of the farthest corner of the room watching (having been told what really happened to Naruto).

Tsunade tiredly massaged her temples, turning to Shizune. She sighed softly once more when she was Shizune in tears. " Shizune," she regarded her with a calm look. "Please see to the preparations for Naruto's memorial service."

"Hokage-sama, what are you going to do to Sasuke-kun? Are you going to punish him?" A soft voice asked from the back of the room. Tsunade looked at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke betrayed his village, resisted those who were assigned to retrieve him, and in the process, killed his own teammate. What do you think will happen to him? Tsunade asked Sakura with suppressed anger. "Don't you even care that Naruto is dead?"

"I do care, but Sasuke was being tempted by Orochimaru for power and his revenge on Itachi. If Orochimaru didn't give Sasuke that mark then maybe this wouldn't have happened" Sakura replied to Tsunade.

"Maybe but what is done is done." 'The council will try to make sure Sasuke won't get a punishment but he will have to have one and after that I will have him be trained by Kakashi and Anko so that he can suppress the affects of the seal.' Tsunade thought. "Sasuke will be told that even Orochimaru and Itachi trained here in Konoha before they became rogue ninjas maybe that should convince him that his best choice is to train here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

 **While in Suna...**

He didn't know if he should hit his head against a wall, because all this was making him crazy

Baki glowered angrily at the white-haired sannin sitting comfortably on an armchair of a chair on the other side of the table with a small nine-tailed fox on the sannin's head. The interim Kazekage couldn't understand why the damn sannin decided to shove the small blond baby to his arms the moment the sannin entered his temporary office, but it was pretty uncomfortable with the baby squirming in his arms while while she made vain attempts to grab hold of the loose piece of his turban hanging over one side of his face.

"Gaara is quite taken with Naruko, and Kankurou with Kyuu, since you are the siblings' sensei and the current Kazekage for now, you might as well get to know her." Jiraiya spoke as though answering the Sand jounin's unasked question. " Gaara, Kankurou and Temari after all will not let them go back."

Of course the leaf sannin knew that the sand siblings would never let Naruko and Kyuu leave them. When Gaara and Kankurou finally gave in to not accompany Jiraiya to the Kazekage, they made him promise that he will be back in an hours time while they bought the baby's things or they will let Temari cook him for dinner. The dangerous glint in the kunoichi's eyes still made him shiver.

"Damn you leaf ninjas," Baki growled under his breath, bowing his head to keep the sannin from seeing his lips move. He was startled out of his thoughts when his turban suddenly tugged loose. He stared down at the baby in his arms, grimacing inwardly when his turban fell to the floor. He flinched at the wide-eyed look the baby gave on his scarred and he instinctively raised one of his hand to cover his face, only to stop when Naruko reached up and placed both of her hands against his scarred cheeks, a bright smile on her face.

Baki gaped at her.

People, civilians and shinobi alike, have often in disgust at the sight at the horrendous burn marks that covered the side of his face, even the previous Kazekage and the medic nins that saw to his treatment after his failed mission at the Hidden Cloud, but not this child. A warm tingling sensation through his body and a gentle expression came on the jounin's eyes. Naruko widened her eyes and gurgled happily, patting the jounin's cheeks with her hands.

"It should be illegal to have eyes like hers." Jiraiya said as he shook his head to the jounin as he stood up and reached over the table separating them, he ruffled Naruko's hair. Then, he let out a loud chuckle as Kyuu barked loudly from his place on the sannin's head. "Even hardened shinobi can turn into jelly with her around."

"Aa."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the sand siblings:**

Had any person been brave enough to enter the store, they would have heard the sand siblings arguing over a silly thing.

"No! Pink!"

"It has to be black!"

"Pink!"

"Black!"

"Pink!" Temari shouted to Kankurou with her hands on her hips "Naruko is a girl and pink is a girl's color. All her things have to be in pink."

"Well she's a Sabakuno, and no sane Sabakuno would be caught wearing pink. Black is the Sabakuno family color therefore, everything has to be in black." Kankurou glared at his older sister with his arms crossed.

"Orange."

Both Temari and Kankurou blinked in surprise before turning to Gaara. The youngest of the siblings stood near them with his back facing siblings as he regarded the heavily-sweating shop clerk with emotionless green eyes.

"Bright orange like the sunrise on a clear day," said Gaara while he turned his eyes on the small stuffed tiger on a nearby display shelf. "And get me that."

Kankurou hung his head in defeat as the clerk rushed off to complete their order nearly bumping into a white-haired man with a small fox kit lying on his head and a sand jounin with a piece of cloth hanging over one side of his face carrying a blond baby in his arms.

"Hey there, You finished?" Jiraiya asked as he gave the three a grin while the fox jumped off his head and into Kankurou's arms.

Gaara gave his jounin-sensei a blank look when Baki handed him Naruko. The sand-user cradled the baby against his chest as he spoke to the clerk, "The toy."

The clerk let out a loud squeak before he rushed off to get the toy.

Temari giggled a little when Naruko gurgled happily at the sight of the stuffed tiger and pulled it into her arms. Temari laughed even more when Naruko bit on the snout of the toy.

Gaara smiled a little at his baby sister when she looked up at him and gave him a smile with the snout of the toy still in her mouth.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the chapter 1.**

 **I'm wondering if there should be any O.C.s and if there should be I could use other people's ocs just message me about the oc. I'm bad at making descriptions on characters hehe.**

 **I also welcome suggestions on scenes for the story and how it's gonna progress this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate the help. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 1: First words!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: First words!

A few weeks after returning to Suna the Suna siblings were able to adjust to having they're two new family members (and the unexpected visits of Jiraiya). Gaara was in the playroom with Naruko making images made of sand. He made a tanuki using sand when...

"Ga-ah ni Ga-ah ni!"

Suddenly Temari and Kankuro came into the playroom to check on them (Kyuu was on top of Kankuro's head) as Naruko was calling out Gaara's name and when they heard Naruko they got excited.

"Naruko said her first words!" Kankuro said excited. "Naruko say my name Kankuro ni-san."

Temari looked at Gaara and saw he looked frozen, so she went to him.  
"Gaara? Are you ok?" Temari asked him concerned.

Naruko crawled to where Gaara and Temari were at and went in front of Gaara.  
"Ga-ah ni?" As Naruko called out Gaara's name again he snapped out of it.

"Sorry I was just surprised." He said as a small smile was on his lips.

"Come on Naruko say Kan-ku-ro ni." Kankuro said to Naruko excited.

"Kaku ni! Kaku ni!" Naruko said smiling and pointing at Kankuro. Then Kankuro suddenly picked her up and twirled her around.

"Kankuro put her down, you might drop her!" Temari shouted at Kankuro. Suddenly Gaara's sand got Naruko from Kankuro and put her on Gaara's lap.

Temari saw the smile on his face and turned to look at Naruko the one who was able to change her brother and was happy they would be able to give Naruko a better childhood then when she was in Konoha before when she was still Naruto.

* * *

 **Yo guys its been a few months since I've last added new chapter to my fanfic well...**  
 **its cause I didn't have inspiraition and I was doing some other stuff and I really need some help maybe even (mostlikely) a co-author.**  
 **So if your intrested in helping me make this story pm me cause if I really don't get any help soon I will take a long time to update again.**

 **Thanks for reading 😁**  
 **-AkatsukiAsh?**


End file.
